fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Wolf (Comic Series)
Winter Wolf is one of the seven children of Bigby Wolf and Snow White. She was named after her late paternal grandmother. She is their firstborn, and was the only one out of all siblings to be born looking completely human. Winter is also the runt of the litter (at least according to her brother Darien). History Winter was the first of Snow and Bigby's seven children to be born. Despite being the most human looking out of her siblings at birth, she still possessed the same powers and abilities as them. Shortly after the Cubs' birth, their mother moved to The Farm with them, where they could grow up without being spotted by Mundies. After the arrival of her grandfather at the Farm, she and her brothers were taught to control their natural shapeshifting and flight powers, soon becoming able to transform between their wolf and human forms at will. Winter and her siblings only met their father when they were around four years old, when a way was devised for the Wolf family to be able to live together (as Bigby wasn't allowed on the Farm). Snow and Bigby were soon married, their children being present at the wedding, and moved to the brand new Wolf Manor. On the Cubs' fifth birthday, the siblings were told about the existence of their zephyr brother, Ghost, who settled in as a beloved member of the family from then on. All of the Cubs (except, of course, for Ghost) were very close to their grandfather, and frequently visited him at his castle (which was also a safe place for them to stay after the release of Mr. Dark). Mr. North would often read stories to his grandchildren in his library. After Mr. North passed away, sacrificing himself to defeat Mr. Dark and spare Ghost's life, the family was informed one of the Cubs was to become the new North Wind (since his other descendants, Bigby and his brothers, were unfit for the position). The Cubs (except for Ghost) were submitted to tests by Mr. North's attendant winds. During the last test, Winter went missing for three weeks, being feared dead by her family and the winds alike. However, she had managed to fly to the Homeland of the North (coming across the Casket of Ancient Winds and finding Bellflower and Dunster Happ, who she brought back with her) which marked her as the rightful heir to her grandfather's position. Winter took on the role of the North Wind, and despite keeping a childlike appearance and attitude, she became very powerful in time. Her new role gave her the ability to be everywhere at once, if she so desires. Among her other abilities, she can also be in more than one place at a time, and is seen using this power several times in the story. For her mother's sake, she keeps acting like a child her age, but is wise beyond her years (which results from being both Winter the child and the North Wind, an elemental power with millennia of accumulated knowledge). After Rose Red freed Prince Brandish and began building up forces for her New Camelot project, driving a wedge in her relationship with Snow, many Fables began to think the two sisters would eventually fight each other. Keeping this in mind, Winter decided to an army of her own to fight on Snow's side when the battle came. She recruits the help of the other three Cardinal Winds, Lumi, Santa (who are both aspects of the North Wind), and her uncles (Bigby's surviving five brothers), among others. As soon as her father is brought back to his normal state by her brother Conner, Winter reveals the existence of her army to her family. They prepare for the upcoming battle, which will result in the destruction of the Mundy world according to Winter. However, Rose Red ultimately chooses not to go through with it, realizing their family curse has either been broken or can be broken in the future, and the two sisters part ways, with Rose moving to a distant world and the Wolf family to another (as far as possible from Rose). Winter is briefly glimpsed as an adult, having grown further into her North Wind persona. She mentions having had several husbands in her life, all of which she ended up divorcing due to her fundamentally fickle nature as a wind. The Snow Queen (who has had relationship problems of her own) suggests that the two of them get together, which leaves Winter speechless. Her response is never shown but Lumi never accompanes her with the Wolf family. When her aunt Rose Red visits her family, after having spent 1000 years apart from then, Winter is seen among the hundreds of individuals that make up the 20 generations descended from Snow and Bigby. One of the family members seen, the goddess Hel, is said to be descended from Winter, though the exact line of descent is not know. Winter, herself, is seen accompanied by an unknown entity by her side. Personality Winter is a shy girl. She is often shown to be holding a stuffed animal, and sometimes sucking on her thumb. She is generally regarded by her brother, Darien, to be the runt of the litter, despite being the firstborn. She is generally regarded by her family to be a sweet and kind girl. Appearance In her child form, Winter has a strong resemblance to her mother, Snow White, at that age. Her black hair is usually styled into pigtails, and she tends to wear clothes which are pink or purple in colour, with a polka-dot pattern. By the Camelot arc, she starts styling her hair into a single long ponytail instead. Her wolf form (not frequently seen in the story) has dark grey fur. In her North Wind form (which is also how she looks as an adult), Winter has long white hair with two black stripes. She wears a fur-lined cloak and an outfit reminiscent of the one her grandfather wore during his last confrontation with Mr. Dark. Powers and Abilities Like her siblings, she has the ability to fly and is a natural shapeshifter (even if, like them, she is only shown shifting between human and wolf forms). She later gains all powers of the North Wind when she inherits her grandfather's position. Just like her grandfather, she is able to blow people far away with a strong wind. With this position, she also quickly gains centuries of knowledge and wisdom (which are a jarring contrast to the still childlike part of her personality). Trivia *After the North Wind's death, it was eventually confirmed that Winter was the firstborn child when she replaced her grandfather. See also Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive Category:The Cubs